carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter Alexis (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Testimony Scene 1 : Courthouse Alexis Morrell Carrington takes the stand, and she testifies that Blake is a violent man. During his marriage to her, Blake was working long hours and traveling all the time. Alexis found comfort, sexual comfort, in another man - Roger Grimes, who was the Estate Planner. One evening, Blake returned unexpectedly and caught Roger and Alexis. Blake, angered, beat Roger with a candlestick which pretty much crippled Roger. Blake was never charged with what he did to Roger because he pretty much paid everyone off. He made Andrew his personal attorney. Joseph became the majordomo and Roger got a handsome sum. But, the best payoff went to Alexis - a trust which would pay her $250,000 per year. There was one catch, Alexis was banished from the home and could never see her children. Alexis had no choice but to accept because Blake threatened her with physical violence. The courtroom is in awe. It is too much for Krystle who needs to go home. Andrew could not wait to cross examine Alexis, but Blake will not allow it. Blake cannot tell Andrew why, but she cannot be cross examined. Scene 2 : Courthouse (corridor) Blake asks Joseph to deliver some seismic charts to Cecil Colby personnally before he leaves to Los Angeles. Scene 3 : Courthouse (ladies room) Krystle does not feel well. Scene 4 : Courthouse (small office) Andrew acquiesces to not cross-examining Alexis. Scene 5 : Courthouse As the jury deliberates, Alexis tries to re-connect with her children. Steven is very receptive while Fallon wants none of it. Fallon has known about the trust and that Alexis chose to stay away. Scene 6 : Courthouse (corridor) Krystle tells Jeff she is going home. Fallon hears it and is not pleased about it. Scene 7 : Courthouse Closing statements are made by Jake Dunham. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Krystle returns to the Carrington mansion and asks Joseph if what Alexis said on the stand was true. Joseph refuses to answer, which might as well serve as a confirmation. Scene 9 : Courthouse Closing statements are made by Andrew. Scene 10 : Courthouse (corridors) Blake leaves the courthouse. Scene 11 : Courthouse Fallon tells Steven she does not believe what Alexis said on the stand. She thinks Alexis came in Denver to dig Blake Carrington's grave. Scene 12 : Courthouse (exteriors) Blake tells Alexis that he does not want her to spill that "hateful lie". Alexis claims it is not a lie, she is not a liar. But, she will not tell the truth just yet. It is her trump card, for when she needs it. Scene 13 : Limo Andrew tells Blake that Claudia is at the Memorial hospital, as she had an accident. Scene 14 : Memorial Hospital (Claudia's room) Claudia comes to in the hospital to learn that Matthew came and took Lindsay away. She is inconsolable but she wants to go and find her daughter. As she's not in condition, the doctor sedates her. Scene 15 : Outdoor café Alexis tells Steven that he should not be ashamed because of his gay affair Ted Dinard. Steven is not ashamed. He is proud and feels lucky. Scene 16 : Memorial Hospital (Corridor and Claudia's room) Blake pays Claudia a visit in the hospital to tell her that he did not want to call her to the stand and that if Claudia needs anything, just call him. Claudia is too despondent to care. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room) Fallon cannot believe Krystle left. She might as well have told the jury that she thought Blake was guilty. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Blake is back at home and asks Joseph some news about Krystle. Joseph tells him that Krystle wanted to know if what Alexis said on the stand was true. Then Blake asks Joseph if he gave the charts to Cecil. He did it. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Blake leaves before he finishes his meal. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room) Blake goes to Krystle and admits that what happened to Roger was true. That does not bother Krystle, it is the banishing of Alexis which she finds so disturbing. Blake tells her he did no such thing. Alexis only cares about the money which is why she stayed away for so long. Scene 21 : Steven's apartment Alexis has a different story for Steven. Blake had bribed Roger Grimes to testify against her and claim that she had crippled him if she ever shows her face in Denver again. Alexis found out two months ago that Roger Grimes had died so she felt safe to return. Alexis and Steven are bonding, and Alexis gives Steven a portrait she did of Steven at the age of 6 (Alexis left 3 days before Steven's 7th birthday). Alexis does love to paint, and she loved that studio that Blake gave her, land and all on the Carrington estate, as a gift for giving birth to Steven. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Room) Blake swears to Krystle that if he is freed, he will be a different man. Next Episode : The Verdict